No Regrets
by Agustinolix
Summary: After the Aparoid war, Fox reunites with his teammates in an event. He did not expect who was also going to be there, neither what was going to happen between them. Fox x Wolf. Rated M for mature content. (Image from K-9.)
1. We Meet Again

**A/N: I wanted to try this again. For those who followed or knew me from before, this story is a "remastered" version of 'A Life Changing Meeting" (if you didn't, it doesn't matter). Why? Because I thought it was awful. Now I think this one is still awful, but is more passable than the old one. I dunno how many chapters this thing will have, but this one is not the last one. I'll probably make some lewd scene in here. Dunno... But my brain is practically an ass, so keep your hopes up with that.**

 **Lastly, a big ass thank you to Reciprocate (author), who got me into writing again. Now, to the story.**

 **[UPDATE] - Fixed some stupid mistakes I had, and I tried to make this chapter even better (I hope it worked). Nobody helped me fixing this, which means everything I've done here is made with my brain. If you find that this is better than before, tell me; nice words would be kindly appreciated! If you find something's still off or I fucked it up somewhere, tell me, too; I'll never improve if nobody is there ready to destroy me :D (that person knows that I'm talking to him... maybe.) Also, I gotta say that I'm not English, and writing this at night isn't helping; I also forget to do things that I had planned on doing. My brain is tooooo tireeeed D:**

 **Anyways, enjoy this updated piece of sh- I mean, art.**

* * *

"Ugh… I hate these things."

In the little bathroom of a small house, the known Fox McCloud that fought and beat one of the most threatening creatures of the Lylat system, the Aparoids, and saved the entire universe from a possible destruction… was struggling with the black tie of his tuxedo.

"Fucking… there we go!" Once finishing his battle with the suit, he looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. "I look really good for tonight!" The sun was finishing setting by the time he was ready. Fox was called to assist in a meeting, where he would be thanked for all his doings in said war. He was about to refuse, but when his teammates insisted, he ended up accepting. In the end, he still wasn't regretting saying yes.

"I hope this one's better than the Lylat wars..." He said to himself, before entering his car to leave.

The first meeting he had was terrible. Like this one, it was made to thank him for the defeat of Andross, his heroic acts and blah, blah, blah. The worst part, and what he was complaining about, was the speech. Talking and encouraging his teammates was far different than speaking in front of thousands of people.

Not only that, but he was too young; everyone in the room was in their thirties or forties, and their hero was just a boy whose age wasn't above twenty.

"It's gonna be fine, Fox. You got this." He told himself. He wasn't going to make the same mistake, so he had some things to say… before screwing it up.

* * *

After almost half an hour inside his car, he reached his destination, parking on the streets. When he got out of the car, he tugged the collar of the tuxedo. The warmth increased his body temperature, but the cold breezes from time to time made the atmosphere bereable for the suit he was wearing.

The meeting room destined for the night was...

"What the heck. This place is huge."

From outside, Fox stood there in awe, just looking at the environment. A metal fence in the outside gave the place a fancy look. That, summed with the big garden and the pathway, gave it a strange feeling to Fox and he liked that feeling; it looked like a little forest inside a house with a wide variety of plants: different trees, different flowers, different bushes.

"Whose place is this…?" He was astonished. He began walking through the path, admiring his surroundings. The big garden even had a small lake to his left, with a bridge above it, connecting two ends of the lake, and a pair of benches located in North and South of the lake.

After around a minute, he reached the entrance. From the outside, the wooden door had a nice contrast with the white walls. The building was big enough to hold an incredible amount of people.

Fox opened the main door. The first thing he noticed was the people; men and women everywhere, enjoying their night amongst themselves.

There was a big table in the center, decorated with a red mantle, some candles, and all of the plates and cutlery were already set. Nameplates for everyone were also placed in the table, in front of the respective seat.

In each of the four corners of the room were the appetizers: four stalls, and all of them had something sweet, salty, and bittersweet for those that liked it; there were drinks too, both alcoholics and non-alcoholics. It was simple, but enough to be perfect.

In one of those stalls, on the right side and in the other end of the room, were his friends and teammates.

"Trying to hide from me, huh?", he jokingly said to himself. He smiled and approached the group. On his way, he took a look at the nameplates. **"Falco Lombardi"** , **"Slippy Toad"** , **"Peppy Hare"** , **"Krystal"** , **"Fox McCloud"** , **"Wolf O-"**

"W-WOLF!?" He blocked his mouth before yelling anything else. In the seat right in front of his, the nameplate **"Wolf O'Donnell"** was placed. He kept walking towards the stall, and beside that seat were the other members: **"Leon Powalski"** to the right, and **"Panther Caroso"** to the left.

" _He… he's alive!?"_ A sense of joy coursed through him. They weren't on the best of terms, but after they helped in the Aparoid queen mission, Fox and Wolf weren't rivals anymore.

 _"He's not my friend either. But… seeing him here…"_ The vulpine always thought that Wolf died in there, after Star Wolf took the decision to sacrifice themselves and let Star Fox finish the job. Now, though, he could tell them what he wanted to say.

 _"I'll have time for it later. Now though, I have people to greet."_ He shook the idea out of his head, and continued his course. After passing through the elegant crowd, he arrived at the stall, where his teammates heatedly discussed… something. Falco was using a black tuxedo just like him, Slippy and Peppy. Krystal had a red, long dress that covered her entire body. He patted Falco's shoulder to get their attention. "Hey, Falco."

"Fox! Dude, it's nice to see you here!" He replied.

"You guys pushed me here, so of course I had no other choice!" Fox said. He went straight to Peppy, giving him a hug, and said what he wanted to say. "Thanks, Peppy. Without you, we would've ended in the worst of the situations."

"Heh… no problem at all, kid. I did what I had to do for you guys." He answered, hugging the fox back. "You're the heroes, after all."

"Don't say that!" Krystal spoke. "You're part of the team, and your decision was incredibly risky… but doing that for your friends makes you a hero."

"That's right!" Slippy intervened. "Without you, we couldn't have done it, so you're just like us!"

"Thanks. Don't make this old man cry, not now at least." Everyone laughed. Then, a paw pulled Fox from his shoulders towards another figure.

"Hey, dudes! Nice work out there with the queen!" It was Bill. The husky and his squad also did their number on the Aparoid war, so he of course had a place in the meeting.

"Bill!" Fox didn't hesitate and hugged his friend. "Long time no see! Are you gonna stick with us?"

"Nah, dude. Gotta give the squad a nice and warm welcome. But I'm sitting close to you all, so you can shoot the answers at dinner!"

"Sure!"

"Nice seeing you guys again!" Bill said, turned around and waved. They all waved back. Bill's smile and attitude always changed everyone's mood to better.

"Nice seeing him again." Falco said, following Bill's farewell.

"So, guys. What were you talking about?" Fox said, remembering the debate his teammates had, before he appeared.

"We were talking about Wolf, actually." Krystal answered.

"Not sure if you wanna talk about… HIM, y'know?" Falco added, making clear his hatred. The avian still had a lot of distrust towards Wolf.

"Well... I want to believe that they turned a new leaf. What they did for us was something big; we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for their help." Fox, on the other hand, wanted to be optimistic.

"Yeah! They are also heroes!" Slippy happily said, following Fox's ideals.

"You both are so innocent…" Falco mumbled, then sighed. "He had to do that anyways. I mean, his ass would be dead too if he never got in the way. It was a risk he took for his own sake."

"Hmm…" Fox started thinking through Falco's way. But for him, there was something that didn't click on what the avian just said.

"Ah!" And he found it. "Maybe you're wrong, Falco. I think… that it's all about pride. He wouldn't have helped us, unless he had other intentions in his head. Knowing Wolf, he'd rather kill himself over helping me."

Falco silently listened and processed in his head the words. It made too much sense, but he was stern enough to say: "Why are you trying so hard to defend him? Are you his boyfriend or something?"

Fox was taken by surprise by the comment, but he didn't react towards it. "No. I think he only needs someone to trust, and I want to give him the opportunity to redeem himself."

"Still sounds gay for me."

"I'm not…! Ugh… just…" Fox reached his limit.

"Wow, chill bro. Your brain is gonna go boom if you don't stop struggling. It was just a joke." Falco huffed and left the stall, clearly annoyed.

"Fox." Krystal called him. "Come with me."

* * *

They left the building. Outside, the peace and quiet of the silence filled his ears: he felt a lot calmer. Krystal, however, had the need to break that feeling, and talk about certain problem she sensed inside his head. "Fox, something's wrong."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I can read your thoughts, silly." She tried to lighten the mood with a warm smile. That way, Fox would feel more comfortable.

"Right…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I dunno." His ears flattened. "It's not like it's going to happen."

She frowned. "You can try."

He looked away. "It's not so easy, either."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You can call for my help if you need it."

"No. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this by myself."

"Very well. You choose. But just so you know, I'm here to help you." She smiled, holding his hands.

"I know, Krystal. Thanks." He hugged her tightly.

 _"I hope he feels the same."_

* * *

Back inside, everyone was beginning to take their seats. Fox headed to his own, and when he sat down, he saw the guy he and Krystal were talking about outside. "H-hey… Wolf."

Wolf O'Donnell, notorious criminal and ally of Andross, was looking at him. Fox took the opportunity to say hi, and the lupine tried to be polite. "Hey." Wolf also wore a black tuxedo, white tie, and his eyepatch.

They stared at each other. The lupine had a look on his face that clearly said 'sorry'. The vulpine wanted to yell at him, but he also wanted to let Wolf know that he had a special place in the fox's heart, and that Wolf would be safe with him.

Fox got startled by a voice. Looking at the source, he stopped when he found General Pepper, the one who called them all for the meeting, had a microphone in his hand. "Everyone! I'm glad you've all attended to tonight's event. The dinner will come first, and the honorifics and such will begin later. Enjoy!"

Right after Pepper finished his blunt introduction, different kinds of food were placed on the table. There were pastas, chicken, meat, vegetables; there were also different kinds of sauces. Fox didn't hold back, and took chicken, a mixture of lettuce and tomatoes, and red sauce. "This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

The dinner went on without important events. Some random guy dropped his glass, and Fox tried his best not to laugh; he was incredibly childish sometimes.

He took the chance to talk to Bill: the husky retired after the events. He felt like the wars were over, but he would be available if something big happened. He wanted to pass his knowledge to other people, so he decided to be a professor in the flight academy.

His teammates decided to do something different, away from the team, and Fox had to let them go. Falco wanted to do some random jobs as a mercenary. Krystal wanted to restore Sauria's destruction, and protect the world from any menace; she was skilled thanks to her time with the team, and she couldn't express how grateful she was. Slippy wanted to take an opportunity with a job at Space Dynamics, and his future was promising. Peppy retired; he loved being with the team, but he was way too old now, so he left his place vacant for someone else.

The vulpine felt sad for that. The team he considered a family for so long was beginning to break apart; but he still had some joy inside, knowing that they were going to do what made them happy.

On the other hand, Fox had no clue on what to do. He felt empty. The team was everything he had, and now he was alone. No father, no mother, his friends were going somewhere away from him. He only had Peppy to see whenever he wanted to, but he was old, and his time was growing shorter and shorter. Slippy would be too busy to talk; Space Dynamics puts everyone to work hard. Falco and Krystal would be too far away, and without the Great Fox, there's no way to reach them. The Great Fox… his base, and home, was destroyed in the Aparoid incident.

Fox sighed. His life was getting worse.

Then, Wolf suddenly raised from his chair and headed outside. Krystal patted Fox's leg under the table, and he got the signal. He got up, too, and went outside.

* * *

When he got outside, he started shivering a little. The cold breezes from earlier now gave the atmosphere a colder feeling. He hugged himself tightly.

He walked around, trying to find what he was searching. _"Why the fuck is this place so big?"_ He wandered through the garden, and when he thought that it was all in vain, he catched a glimpse of a grey head with two pointy ears. _"Oh… there he is."_ On a bench in front of the lake, Wolf was sitting, eyes closed, relaxing. He got closer, but a thought invaded his mind. _"What if he doesn't want to be bothered…? Fuck. Maybe… not tonight."_ He turned around to leave, but the lupine caught the sound of grass.

"Who's there." His demanding voice gave the vulpine no other choice.

"I-I am." He said, troubled. _"He's not going to kill you, relax."_

"Pup... Hi." Wolf seemed to be calm. That was good, right?

"Hey. We didn't… talk properly before. Uh… not sure if you… want to?"

"Talk? Heh… sure." Wolf was rather… friendlier than usual.

Fox sat down in the bench, and looked at the lake. The sound of water being moved by the force of the wind made Fox feel less panic. He had to let out what he wanted to say; that's what he wanted to do from the start, and this was the perfect moment. "Wolf."

Wolf's silence made Fox keep talking. "Thank you."

Wolf's eyes shot open, but quickly regained his composure. "For what?"

"Helping us. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Wolf raised an eyebrow. "With the queen? You were going to finish her anyways."

"No. Your distraction was really needed. Seriously. Thank you, Wolf."

The lupine gave him a questioning look, but shrugged. "If you say so… You're welcome."

Fox smiled. A sense of relief coursed through his body. "Can I ask you something?"

Wolf's ears perked. He was beginning to get clearly impatient, tapping his fingers against the bench. "Shoot."

"Do you… want to be good?"

He did not expect that coming. "What do you mean with being 'good', exactly?"

"Stop doing criminal stuff."

Wolf cocked his head to the side. "That's it?"

"Is there something else?"

Wolf went silent for a second. "…no, I guess not. But why do you, of all people, want me to be good?"

"Because you deserve the opportunity. After you saved us, I thought: 'were we fighting the wrong man?'. Now that I have you here, I want to make sure if what I had in mind was true."

Wolf didn't answer; he just looked forward. After a full minute, just before Fox put pressure on his legs to get up, he spoke. "Yeah... I want to be good. I actually... never wanted to be bad."

Fox was now shocked by the man's words. "What does that mean?"

"Andross said that he wanted to 'make the world a better place'. I was young, and I didn't think too much about it. The 'better place' and the good money he was going to give me… I'm sorry. My stupidity and my greed took me to the wrong side." The vulpine knew those words were sincere. Wolf's face showed it all; he wasn't faking it.

"But why didn't you come with us before? I'm sure you could've escaped whenever you wanted."

"You can run, but you can't hide. Andross would give anything to kill a traitor."

"But you and me together could have easily defeated him."

"The best pilots don't make the best team. It depends on the bond formed between them and how good you cooperate. Knowing the selfish bastard I was, I wouldn't have done anything to help you, unless I was the leader."

Those words made sense in Fox's head. He had to try what he wanted to do now. "You wanna be my friend?"

"What the heck are you asking? Those things aren't asked. They just… happen."

"Oh… sorry."

"Besides, we can't be friends without knowing each other."

Fox knew what those words meant. He smiled. "Really!?"

"I don't see why not. You're less stupid here than what I've seen when we were fighting." He smirked.

"Shut up!" He laughed and jokingly punched Wolf in the arm.

"Ouch, pup. Your lady punch sure hurt me." They both laughed. The lupine's tail began to wag fast behind him. "Come on, you go first. Ask me whatever you want and I'll answer. I will ask you something in return, so be careful with what you say."

"Right." The vulpine thought for a moment. _"What piques my interest from him…?"_ Fox decided to ask something simple first. "So… how old are you?"

"You probably are five if you ask that. I'm thirty two. You?"

"You probably are five if you ask that." Fox said, mimicking Wolf's voice and attitude from earlier. He laughed. "I'm twenty seven."

"I like them young."

...and that was awkward. Fox froze for a second, then laughed a little. "Hah… right. Then, are you single?"

"Yes. I'm a lone wolf right now. You?"

"Me too."

"What about that blue girl?"

"Krystal? Nah. I never really liked her. I just… don't click with her."

"You never had a date?"

"N-no… not really. I never thought about relationships back then. I focused on being a good pilot, getting good grades, and all of that stuff. When my father died, I just couldn't think of anything else but revenge; love abandoned my heart." Fox remembered those days, and he almost let a tear escape. Dark moments. "And you?"

"I kinda had dates, but nothing too serious. I never clicked with anyone else, just like you. The longest relationship I had lasted two days." Fox laughed a little. "So are you a virgin?"

Fox blushed a little. The questions were going to the side he didn't like. "Y-yes. I am still a virgin. You are experienced, aren't you?"

"No. I'm not easy, pup. I prefer that other people conquer me, because I know that he's going to be the one when it happens."

"So that means you're a vi-… wait." Something happened. He raised a finger and opened his mouth, but no words came.

Wolf smiled. "What is it, pup?"

This was an _opportunity._ "You said… 'he'... didn't you?"

Wolf froze. He began to sweat and tremble. "N-no! You heard wrong."

"No. I'm pretty sure about it."

"Seriously, you have something in your ear. I didn't say 'he'."

"Wolf… please, be honest. Are you gay?"

That was the ultimate question. Wolf gulped, clearly uncomfortable. "I..." He paused. Fox heard the wolf's heavy breaths. Then, after almost a minute, the answer came. "Yeah… I am."

Fox didn't know what to say. Wolf IS gay, and so was he. It was a feeling he always had, but was too scared to say; as _the_ Fox McCloud, he had to _act_ like a McCloud. But he could do otherwise now. He could do what he wanted to do. He could be happy. _"No… I don't know him yet. It's gonna be a mess; a big mistake."_ "W-well, that's okay! I-I mean, I'm not against it, not at all!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I won't let your sexuality get in the way of our friendship! If we get to be friends, of co-." Strong arms wrapped around his body, interrupting him. Wolf tightly hugged him.

"Thank you. You don't know how much those words mean to me."

"H-hey…". Fox began to pet the lupine head. "It's okay. Why would you say that? Someone didn't like you because of it?"

"Yes. My father."

"Oh… sorry." He knew Wolf was about to cry.

"He… he never loved me. He was always… bad. When I told him how I felt… how I was… he tried to stab me. He said that… his son was going to be a man… that gay people are useless, because they can't make families… that they all were little bitches craving for dick… I knew I wasn't like that, b-but…". His tears began to fall. Fox placed the other's head in his chest, and petted his head. With his other hand, he tried to keep the tuxedo clean, so nobody would see the mess Wolf was getting into.

Three minutes passed, and the lupine went quiet. He sank in the vulpine smell: a strong, sweet scent of perfume; and enjoyed the touch. Then, Wolf raised his head, and looked straight in Fox's emerald eyes. After a few seconds, he looked away. "Sorry. My emotions sometimes get the better of me."

"Don't be. It's sad to hear that, but your father isn't here anymore. I'm here for you."

"Thanks…"

"Always a pleasure, Wolf."

"Can you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

Without speaking, the grey canid move closer to the orange canid. Then, the lupine whispered the words that the vulpine was waiting for: "Can I kiss you?"

"U-uh…". Fox didn't know how to respond. He stayed silent, and it was the biggest mistake he'd ever done.

"S-sorry. You don't feel the same." The wolf quickly backed away. "It was… my bad."

The vulpine was now in an inner fight between kissing him or not. It was rushed, sure; but from the look of things, Wolf wasn't bad: he was funny, and probably sweet. He was sincere with his words, and never lied; he didn't have a reason to do so, the fox thought.

Wolf really wanted him: that purple, single eye, full of lust and love, in the moment he said those words: 'Can I kiss you?'. The way he said it showed a deep need to do it.

Fox, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He really wanted a relationship, but making a wrong move would be incredibly bad.

 _"But…"._ In the end, for the vulpine, Wolf was the only one he felt good with. The feelings he had when the wolf was with him in the night, were feelings he couldn't describe, but he loved them.

Wolf raised from the bench, and headed to the entrance of the building. His time was getting shorter. _"Fuck it."_

He quickly got up and grabbed the lupine hand before he got away from their position. Then, in a quick motion, he turned Wolf around, and kissed him deeply. It was his first kiss, so he made it short, just to make clear his answer. "Wolf… I think feel the same way. I want to do this. You seem like the perfect guy for me."

Wolf then smiled, and kissed him again. This time, the lupine got dominant, and pushed his tongue inside Fox's mouth. The silence of the night was quickly replaced with the smacking sounds of their mouths. The kiss lasted long enough to leave them both breathless.

"Wow…". The younger man didn't believe what was happening. He was making out with his former rival, who could now possibly become more than just a friend.

They panted heavily, but Fox didn't want to finish there. He pushed Wolf down towards the bench and sat on his lap, and started feeling the grey chest. It was strong, with well defined muscles. His pecs were firm, his fur was smooth. The orange hands traveled to the wolf's face, held his cheeks, and he kissed the older man again.

While doing that, Fox moved his hands to the private zone. He managed to get one hand under his pants, touching the big pack.

Wolf stopped him. "Wait a second. I really want this, but we may be taking this a little too far."

"You think so?" Even if he had the same thought before, Fox showed disappointment.

"I mean, I really want you; and from the look of things, you want me too. But… if we take this too far, and too soon… I dunno, I think we might end up having different tastes, or stuff like that, and then breaking apart. I really believe these moments are special, so… I wanna make sure it IS special."

"Do you, right now, feel that it's special?"

"Maybe… maybe not… I want to ask you something. Would you want to be… more than a friend?"

Fox really had to take his time with that answer; it was a tough decision. _"Do I really want him that bad…? It definitely is too soon… but if it's him… I don't feel like waiting. He's strong, thoughtful of his actions, sweet… he looks incredibly hot, too. Did I really meant what I said before…?"_ He changed his mind. "I have a better idea."

"Do tell."

"Tomorrow. Let's go out somewhere. If we end up liking each other, then I want to stick with you forever. If not… I don't want to make the mistake of sharing my privacy with you." Those words may have sounded bad, but he said them with his heart.

"Good idea." Wolf strangely agreed. "Tomorrow will be the day we set this up. For now, though, you can get out of my lap if you want. My little friend down there is already up."

Fox felt hot in his cheeks. He didn't notice that indeed there was the thing between his butt cheeks. "Y-yeah. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." Wolf paused for a moment. "What should we do now?"

"Maybe we can head inside? I mean, they are all wondering about me, for sure."

"And nobody cares about me, so I'll just follow your lead." The lupine got up from the bench. Fox quickly made his way towards him, then grabbed tightly the other's arm, turned him around, and looked straight in the amethyst eye.

"Don't. Say. That. Again. Okay?".

The older man felt bad for saying it now, but a sense of happiness came to him when he realized the deep concern coming from the vulpine. "Never again." He smiled.

"Thanks." The fox moved closer to the other, but held himself back. "Sorry…. Better leave that for tomorrow."

"There's plenty of time in a day, so you can save those things. Now though, there is something we can do…". He held the other's hand, and squeezed their fingers together. "Now, shall we head inside?"

Fox smiled. "Sure, my prince." They both laughed.

"You know, you just put yourself as the woman of the relationship." Fox blushed again.

"S-shut up! You got a nice ass, so you also have a female side."

"Do you think guys can't have nice butts? I feel hurt, but I'll take the compliment anyways."

They enjoyed each other's presence while they walked, doing random small talk about the people in the event and making jokes, until they arrived at the door, and had to separate. They let go their hands, and entered to resume the meeting.

* * *

The rest of the night went incredibly well.

Fox was indeed called to say some words, and he managed to stay calm, thanks to Wolf; the vulpine looked to the other's eye every time he began to panic, only to find a strange sensation of peace. He answered all the questions the people threw at him, and gave a nice speech about 'never giving up, trust your instincts', and 'when the time comes, just act'; the most important words in his life, coming from those he found love nowadays.

Lastly, his team received a medal of the 'Hero of Lylat' for each one of them, and when they were all about to leave, Fox took the microphone and asked the managers to give medals to the Star Wolf team; they did. At the parking lot, the fox was about to leave, when a big figure got closer to him; he knew who that guy was. "Wolf, hey!"

"Hey. Nice words there."

Fox smiled. "Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome, then." Wolf smiled back.

They kept the silence for a while, when the lupine broke the silence. "So… where do we go tomorrow."

"Hmm…. You want to decide?"

"By myself? No, thank you. I'll screw it up, for sure."

"Be more confident. But if you say so, then… how about the park?"

"The park? Isn't that a bit cliché?", Wolf joked.

"It's cliché because it's the best place for a date." Fox comeback left the lupine speechless.

"Touché."

Fox laughed, and spread it to Wolf, who began laughing, too. "Heheh… You want me to take you home?"

"Sorry, but no. I called a taxi, so I already have a car."

The vulpine got disappointed and displeased with the answer. The older man noticed it, and hugged the fox tightly. "Don't worry, sweet Fox. Tomorrow we have the entire day to bear each other."

Fox still wasn't happy, but it made him a lot better. "You're right." He pulled back. "I'm off, then."

"Yeah. Good night." He turned to leave.

"Good night." When the lupine started walking, he stopped him for a moment. "And Wolf?". The bigger male turned.

"Yes?"

"I regret nothing."

"Me neither. See you tomorrow."

"For sure."

The younger man waited, until Wolf was out of sight, to enter his car.

" _Man… tomorrow is going to be a long, incredible day."_ He started the engines, and drove to his house.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand here it is. Please be gentle when you destroy me with grammar mistakes and such… (but I honestly believe that it wasn't so bad). The next chapter is going to be focused on building up their relationship, and I'll see what I do from there. Maybe the next chapter is the last, maybe not.**

 **Also, if you are in love, I did this story in valentine. So, happy Valentine day!**

 **Also, I'm doing this on the phone. If I'm forgetting something (which might happen), please tell me ASAP.**

 **[UPDATE] - There's no point in re-reading the last author's note if you've already seen it. Duuh!**


	2. First Dates Aren't Always Organized

**A/N: Here I am again. Sorry for making you all wait. But I have a good explanation!**

 **I'm lazy. :3**

 **Big (no homo) thank you to DrBananaFace for helping me with this chapter! (If you find anything wrong, please remark it; it means it's HIS mistake :3.**

 **I have updated the first chapter. If you want to read it again, please do! Anyways. Love you all, blah, blah.**

* * *

Fox opened his eyes slowly, receiving an intense light in return; he closed them quickly again, grunting at the slight pain. "Fucking windows." The lack of sleep he got yesterday didn't help either; he had some… 'things' to take care of due to a certain lupine in his head. Then, an incredible happiness coursed through his body, as he remembered last night's events.

" _Today's the day!"_ He got up from his bed and looked at the clock.

" _9:15 a.m.. I still have time."_ He opened his dresser. _"Wait a second…"_ He felt like something was missing… The time... 9:15 a.m… _**Time**_...

"FUCK! WE DIDN'T SET THE TIME!"

Yesterday's night, they forgot the most important thing for a date.

He panicked, trying to look for Wolf's contact in his comm, mumbling curses to himself for making such petty mistake. "I don't have it. I can't fucking believe this. I am so stupid. Ugh..."

He didn't have any other choice. _"Better take the risk. He might be there already…"_ He dressed casual: Jeans and a white shirt. _"But what if he wants to go have lunch at somewhere expensive, and I look like this!? What if he doesn't like my outfit!? What if he's not even there!?"_

It was all a matter of destiny now. "Fuck it." He opened the door and headed to the park. _"GOD,_ it's freezing!" …not without a jacket. _"Fucking cold breeze."_

* * *

" _Okay... so now what."_ Fox stood in the entrance. The park's size was an entire square. _"What the fuck am I even doing here? This was a mistake..."_ He started advancing. _"If i_ _t is for Wolf, I'll try."_

" _Now, if I were him, where would I be…"_ There were so many options for him to choose. " _He was at the lake yesterday. Maybe he's at the fountain…?"_

The fountain of the park was placed exactly in the center. That way, whenever people wanted to reunite in the park, they could use the fountain as the meeting spot. The fountain, due to the importance it had, was big enough for people to notice. When Fox was approaching, he began to recognize the figure he was looking for.

"Wolf!" The wolf lifted an ear in response. _"Yes, that's him!"_ Fox almost tripped when he began to go faster.

"Fox!? What are you doing h-" He was stopped by a hug from the vulpine.

"I'm glad you're here!" His tail wagged furiously behind him.

"Um… Fox… public." The younger man noticed what the other meant. They quickly separated.

"S-sorry." He showed disappointment. However, Wolf gave him a warm smile.

"But… that means you are incredibly happy to see me! Oh you lovely man!"

"S-shut up. Don't embarrass me in public!"

"Why not? You're the cutest creature in the world when you get embarrassed."

"Don't make me hug you again."

The lupine was ready to throw the comeback. He grinned. "Leave those things for private moments. Right now, we gotta be civilized." He blew a silent kiss with a wink.

"Aaargh… Stop!"

"Never. I know you're not angry about it."

" _He's damn right."_ He tried with puppy eyes. "Please…?"

"Fine. I can't say no to that face."

"May I know why?"

"Because it's way too cute. Even for you." He grinned.

"Thanks! Wait… what do you mean 'even for you'. Are you implying that I'm not cute?"

"Heh... I prefer the word 'sexy' for you, pup."

He felt his cheeks burning… _again._ "You know what? Let's leave this topic for now."

"Whatever you choose. What do you wanna do now?"

"Well, it's… 11:24. Maybe we can spend time here talking about stuff, then have lunch. Sounds good to you?"

"Of course. You're MY precious fox, so I'll do anything for you."

Fox couldn't hold it any longer. He made sure nobody was around before he went forward and pressed his lips against Wolf's, lightly kissing him.

However, the lupine wanted to keep going, so he embraced his lover and kissed him passionately. They didn't pay too much attention to their surroundings, but they still kept an eye out for whoever might pass by.

Wolf slowly separated, their tails swinging left and right quickly. "I… wow. I needed that."

"Yeah… Me too."

"Be careful next time, though. You never know who might be there looking at us."

The vulpine lowered his ears. "Yeah. I don't know if I'd want to be in a magazine. Not now, at least."

"I'm with you on that one."

"So… wanna sit and chat?"

The older man smiled. "Sure."

* * *

They ended up killing time talking about personal tastes and such. That gave them both an opportunity to know each other even better.

In the end, they decided on fast food for lunch. It was 1:15 p.m. when they entered the restaurant. Since Wolf liked alcohol, the place they picked had a wide variety of drinks, which included beers and wines.

They sat down somewhere away from other costumers, and a waiter, a white tiger, approached them. "Welcome, gentlemen. May I take your order?" While saying that, he handed them the menu, and took his notepad and pen.

"Thank you." Fox looked at all the options, and Wolf did the same. _"Hmm... I'm honestly incredibly hungry. I could go with the burger and fries… but I don't want Wolf watching me while I eat that. I mean, it could be embarrassing if I spread ketchup all over my mouth, or spill it over my shirt… Fuck it. Survival comes first."_ He dropped the menu on the table. "I'll… get a burger with fries, please."

"Understood. And you, sir?" He asked, looking directly at Wolf.

"Burger and fries, too."

"Got it." He wrote both orders. "Drinks?"

The waiter looked at Fox. _"I go first again? Fuck."_ He looked at the _'Drinks'_ section. "I'll geeeet… orange juice." The lupine raised his eyebrows, and huffed to suppress his laughter.

"Noted. And you?" Wolf's turn.

"I'll go with beer. Not strong, though; I prefer to go crazy at night." Fox blushed at the comment. He knew exactly what the lupine meant, and he liked that thought; embarrassing, but incredible.

When the waiter left them, the older male let out what he wanted to say. "Hah! Seriously? Orange juice? Grow up, pup."

"Hey! It's not so bad! At least I'm healthy."

"Yeah, healthy my ass. Everyone ends up dying anyways."

His eyes opened wide. Even if it was true, Fox didn't want those thoughts in his head; it consumed his brain. He shook his head. "I prefer lasting longer… but whatever. So… what do you wanna do now? Do you have any work in mind?"

"Work? I don't think so. I have a bounty on my head."

"Not anymore. Your actions in the war made Pepper change his mind."

"Oh… Then… I dunno. I honestly never expected to be legit, y'know?"

"Well, you can be a waiter! O-"

"Hold it right there. Do you honestly think that the _Lord O'Donnell_ would work as a stupid waiter? I'll pass."

"If you say so… Oh! Bill said he was going to be a teacher at the flying academy. You could be a teacher, too."

Wolf rubbed his chin. Fox knew that the older male loved flying. "Hmm... It's a good idea, actually. Problem is: I dunno if they'll accept me. Even if I don't have the bounty, I still have my criminal past; not something easy to put aside."

"I can put a good word for you."

"And tell them what? 'Hey man, I want my fucking hot _almost_ boyfriend to be a teacher'. I don't think it's going to work."

"I can avoid that part, dummy! Besides, we aren't a thing." Wolf's ears dropped, and the vulpine noticed. "I-I mean! Not yet! It's not that I don't want this!" Wolf looked away for a moment. _"Why the fuck did I say that!?"_

Then, he looked directly at the fox again. "Fox, please, be honest. Do you… want to be with me?"

He didn't think about his answer. "Yes. I want you. I want to hold you tight, share every moment with you, show you my love. I… I really want to be with you." His heart began beating faster. _"Fuck yeah brain!"_

Wolf's ears raised again. "Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome."

Just then, the food came. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Here it is: two burgers with fries, orange juice and beer." Both canines thanked him, and he left.

Fox took the first bite. "Damn! This is really good!"

Wolf sighed, showing that he liked the flavor. "Coming here wasn't a bad idea."

"I won't disagree."

They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence, just eating the food; both men never noticed how hungry they were. However, not everything went well, as Fox began to think about what to say; he had enough silence.

"So…" Wolf's eyes darted towards him. _"Fuck! What have I done!?"_ He said the first thing that came up on his head. "What happened with your team?".

"They disbanded. Leon's probably a full time criminal now. Panther… I honestly don't know. He was obsessed with… Krystal, was it?"

"Yeah. Before I hit the bed, she called me yesterday, saying that Panther flirted with her while we were outside."

"She called you just to say that? What the fuck."

"I dunno. She wanted to give the news to someone, and that someone ended up being me. I don't mind that, either."

"You're a weird one." Wolf frowned. "I _fucking_ _hate_ when people give _stupid_ news."

Fox narrowed his sight. "Life is full of stupid news. Besides, they are always important to someone."

"Okay, okay. Sorry." Wolf sighed. "I just… I dunno what came over me."

Fox thought that he might have went too far with the lupine. "Well, I-"

"It's just that when I see people being happy with someone else... I feel sad, alone, hopeless. I feel like it's not going to happen to me." Wolf placed his elbow on the table, supporting his head with his hand.

The vulpine took that opportunity to take said lupine's hand, and grip it tightly. "It will happen. I want to be with you. I'm gonna say it hundreds of times if it's necessary."

"But why? What do you see in me?"

"Hmm..."

He remembered all the things he thought yesterday, and let them all out.

"I honestly think that you're funny, sweet, strong… you're manly, of course, and you look really hot. I just… think that you're perfect. I feel safe with you beside me. Every time we fought, I fell in love with you again. I always thought that I HAD to take you down, but whenever I saw you in that cockpit… I couldn't. I dunno why, but that's how I felt. And after I saw you working with me, I had to take the opportunity; it gave me one more reason to love you."

Wolf didn't know what to say. What he just heard, summed with the touch of both hands, gave him an intense feeling of joy and love.

The vulpine quickly withdrew his hand, feeling embarrassed. "S-sorry. I just-" But the lupine took it again.

"I liked it."

"But, you know… the public, an-"

"Do you care about what the public has to say?"

Fox pondered about it. _"Do I?"_ He rested his elbows against the table. "I dunno. I mean, I am _'the hero'_. People expect me to be perfect, to get married with a gorgeous girl, have a family, raise my son to be the new hero, be the best father in Lylat..."

"And do you want to fulfill those expectations?"

That question hit the spot. "I… don't know."

"You may be the hero, but you're still Fox. You can't follow what other people say or think, because that's not you. Follow your dreams, and believe in the person you want to be."

Such thoughtful words made the vulpine smile. "Thanks."

"Sure. Now, I'll ask you again. Do you want to be what other people say? Or do you want to be Fox McCloud, a guy who made his own decisions?"

Without hesitation, he answered. "I want to be me. I want to do what I think is right. And… I want to be with you. I don't care what other people have to say; if I have you by my side, nothing else will matter."

The older male smiled. "And I want to make out with you right now."

"W-Wolf! Not here!"

"You just said that you didn't care. I'm not deaf, pup."

"Yeah, but… I'm not sure! Right now we aren't together, like, for real."

"Fine…" Wolf was upset. Fox was always saying that, and it was giving him negative feelings.

"Hey… I told you I want to be with you, and I'll keep saying those words until they get in your head. But could you please give me some time? Please."

The older male looked away for a moment. Sadness was making its way in his face. He sighed. "Alright. I'm taking this too far. I'm just… scared. I don't want to lose you, like I lost everything else in my life."

"I don't want a sad wolf on my first date. Come on, smile for me!" Fox made a big toothy smile, and Wolf laughed because of it.

"Haha! Fine, fine. You win."

"I always win, dumbass!"

"Let's see who wins in bed, then." Fox's cheeks burned. "Come on, pup! It's so easy to make you all embarrassed!"

"S-shut up! I'm not a flirty guy like you!"

"Booooriiiing."

"H-hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means that you're boring."

"Ugh… you're insufferable."

"You still love me."

Fox looked away. He wanted to answer the question, but it would take things too far. "Just… shut up. Let's pay and get out of here."

"You didn't finish yet." Wolf pointed to the table, and it was true.

"O-oh. Sorry." He focused on finishing his meal.

"Don't say sorry about such things. I'm enjoying this time with you, so I should be saying thank you."

"W-well, you're welcome, then."

* * *

After three minutes of arguing about who should pay for the bill, they decided to go half and half. The sun was beginning to set, as they walked side by side through the streets. They have been talking for hours, telling stories about the past.

"-and then Bill said 'what the heck Fox, you're really gay!'"

"Bwahahaha! And you didn't fuck him?"

"Nah. I just wanted to scare him. He's not homophobic, but not gay either. Besides, I want my first time to be special."

"I'll go with you on that one." Wolf looked at the afternoon skies; a mixture of pink and orange. "Beautiful sight… I can't believe that time went by in an instant."

"Yeah."

"You never felt sad at the end of a day?"

"No? What are you talking about?"

"I feel a… weird sadness inside me. Like, another day is over… and the time you used is gone. If you made a mistake, or something that you regret, there's nothing you can do to get the time back."

Even if they were outside, nobody was around, so Fox took Wolf's hand. He felt bad for the lupine; so many negative emotions building up inside his head. "Do you regret being with me today?"

Wolf kept looking forward, tightening the grip of his hand. "No. I'll never change what we did today, that's for sure. I said that because... what I did in the war-"

"The past is done."

"Yeah, bu-"

"Even if you make mistakes, you can still get back on track. Don't let the past haunt you, because it's all over now. What matters is the present and the future. You want to change, and I'll help you with that, even if it costs me the fame."

Fox looked directly at the lone, amethyst eye, to glimpse a small tear rolling down his cheek. Wolf wiped it out. "Sorry. I really appreciate it."

"Don't cry. I want my precious Wolf to be happy today!"

"And you said that like dozens of times already."

"And I'll keep saying it!"

"Heh… alright. You must be a wolf's charmer."

"I could only charm the wolf that I have at my side. Besides, you're the one that knows good pick-up lines."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Come on, shoot me one of those."

"You only want to get embarrassed, don't you."

"Do it!"

Wolf sighed. "Fine, fine. Just because you're cute." He hummed, clearly thinking about something. "I just made up this one. _Roses are red, pickles are green. I love your legs and what's in between."_

Fox's burst of laughter would have attracted attention, but nobody was around at that time. He couldn't control both his laugh and his embarrassment. "H-holy shit! Hahaha! That one's fucking good!"

"Calm down, will you? It wasn't _that_ good."

"Are you kidding me? You would have millions of foxes falling for you after that!" He just kept laughing, unable to stop.

"Well, I only have one fox in mind." He grinned.

"Now, now. Look who's the charmer now."

"You bet I am."

They kept walking while holding hands, having a good time, even if they weren't doing anything.

"Wolf." The vulpine broke the silence.

"Shoot."

"I… want this to be official."

The lupine went silent for a moment, then said: "Me too. Even if we spent _almost_ a day together, I still want to be with you."

"I feel the same. I can't get enough of you."

"Then… I think I can say this." Wolf took a deep breath. "Fox McCloud… I..." But he stopped.

The younger man felt slightly disappointed, but he understood what his partner meant when he cut his confession like that. "Not sure yet?"

"Fox, I-I-". He began to sweat, and he couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay. We are taking it too fast."

"B-but we feel the same! We should be perfect!"

"Then why didn't you finish that sentence?"

"I just… feel that this is not the perfect time to say it."

"It's because we aren't ready yet. You can either say it or not." Even if he was being reasonable, those emerald eyes were filled with need of lust.

Wolf noticed the intense feeling. "Please, Fox, give me some time..."

The idea of love in the fox's head was driving him crazy, blinding him from the caution. He took a deep breath. "You're right." He lowered his ears, and made the most apologetic face he could. "I'm really sorry. I wanted to feel loved, just like you… but these things shouldn't happen in the blink of an eye. We're rushing things, and we might end up hurting each other because of this."

The lupine placed his hands on the smaller man's shoulders. "You know what? Let's hang out tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Even more: let's hang out everyday!"

Fox's ears shot up; the excitement was building inside him. "Okay! But where should we go?"

"Dunno. Maybe the park again?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Should we… part ways?"

The vulpine thought for a moment. He didn't want to separate, but he had no other choice. "Alright. So… umm… good night."

"Good night."

When they began moving opposite sides, the younger male stopped. Something was building inside of him: a desire. He ran towards the lupine. The older male, hearing the sound, turned around, only to be enveloped into a deep kiss.

Fox's fingers went down through the wolf's chest, and stopped himself when he reached the waist, breaking the kiss. "Fuck. I'm sorry."

"That hand has a mind of it's own. Better keep those things for another day."

"Y-yeah. I couldn't hold it back."

"And I won't complain about it. We gotta be careful."

"Yeah. Umm… I also want your number for, you know, calls and stuff."

"Right."

Both males exchanged contact numbers. "Alright, Wolf. Good night."

"For real this time?"

The younger man chuckled. "Yeah, for real."

"Good night, then."

And with that, they parted ways, walking through the afternoon's street.

" _I'm looking forward to this week with you, Wolf O'Donnell."_

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! Hope this one's better than what the old one was. Also, I want to ask you all something: does four dotted ellipsis exist? Like, the ellipsis, and another dot to end the sentence. Or just the ellipsis to break the sentence?**


	3. The Night Where Fantasy Begins

**A/N: Another chapter! (Weeee!). I've read all reviews made, and I'm trying to be better. I'm NOT, by ANY means, going to improve like a god in this, because I won't make a career out of this, or whatever; this is just for FUN (and unleash my ass/imagination). BUT! That doesn't mean I'm gonna be a dick with you all, so I'll try my best to be better than before. Regarding "showing, not telling" issues, I hope I did better…**

* * *

An entire month have passed since the promised date. Fox and Wolf were developing their relationship for good, sharing a lot of joyful experiences.

Two weeks ago, Wolf made a reservation at the most expensive and fanciest restaurant in Corneria. When the notice reached the vulpine's ears, he knew from the very beginning that it was going to be THE night.

The fox was sitting on his bed, struggling with a sock. "God fucking dammit..."

His stomach was twisting weirdly, his breaths quickened, his hands were shaking, a _lot_. He was nervous. Everything could go wrong if he made a mistake, but it also could go very well if things played out nicely. The thoughts of so many outcomes were driving his head wild. "Fucking hell…"

His comm started vibrating. Fox rolled over his bed and looked at the screen. _Incoming call: Falco._ He pressed the 'accept' button. "Hello Falco!" A smile formed on his face.

"Hey, pal!" The excited voice of the blue avian came through the speaker. "How you been doing?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Wow… Can't even care about my friends now?" Falco chuckled.

"Hah! That's just… not you." He also chuckled.

"Touché. But seriously, I wanted to say sorry."

"Huh? Why?" He tilted his head, even if the avian wasn't looking.

"Month ago, at the meeting. I got angry at you for no reason at all, and I want to make it up to you." The worlds were sincere. "There's a party tonight in like three hours. You wanna come?"

Fox looked at the clock. "Sorry man, I'll pass. I already have things to do."

"What could you possibly do at 12 o'clock, dude! Stop getting laid with strangers, or you'll get weird things inside your body!".

The vulpine huffed. "I'm not getting laid! I'm taking it seriously!" Fox froze. His thing with Wolf was supposed to be a secret between both canines and Krystal.

"Oh-HO! Someone has a secret girlfriend!" The canine blushed. He cleared his throat.

"S-shut up." He paused for a second, thinking twice about what he was about to say. "She's not my girlfriend yet." At least the main surprise was still a secret…

"That's the Fox I know! I guess you can't join me, but you have a good reason. Good luck, man. For real."

"Thanks. Gotta hung up. I still have to get dressed." He was getting impatient; he was going to screw it up if he didn't shut his mouth.

"Alright. Again, good luck! See ya!"

"Bye."

He sighed. When the adrenaline left his system, he started processing what he heard. The avian's words made him feel more confident; he now knew what he _had_ to do. A smile formed on his face.

" _It'll all be settled tonight."_

* * *

They parked on a public parking lot, in front of the two-story building.

"So… are you ready for this?"

"Seriously, pup? I have a gentleman inside me."

When both males got out of the car, the vulpine shivered a little. It was getting cold, and the temperature was considerably lower than the first date; a tuxedo wasn't enough, and he was suffering a little.

They began headed towards the entrance and Fox instantly started scanning the zone; so many years in war changed his mind completely.

The restaurant occupied almost half of the square. To the right was an entrance to what he thought could be the parking lot of the building.

"You like this place?"

The older male interrupted his thoughts. Fox smiled widely. "Yeah, of course I do! Why?"

"I wanted to make sure it was good." Wolf smiled, too. "Seems like I don't have to worry."

"Don't be stupid. Spending time with you is enough." With those words, a warm feeling filled his chest.

"Heh… Thanks."

They began moving to the front door, and Fox continued looking around. The walls were practically glass panels.

"This place is packed." Wolf said, looking forward.

"Yeah. Do you mind?" Worry was overcoming the vulpine; so many eyes around, everyone would be able to see them.

"No. We aren't eating _there,_ though." The lupine looked over to the younger male, and he had a questioning look. He went on. "You know the reservation I made?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, let's just say that a certain someone that I know works here, and he gave me a free pass for a… 'private dinner'." He grinned, proud of himself.

"Oh, I see." When he looked at Wolf, the older male lifted his eyebrows, smiled and winked. The fox scratched his cheek, thinking deeply about what his companion just said and did.

A naughty thought suddenly came to his mind, and he had no other choice but to ask. "This private dinner, umm… is it, like… _'private'_?" He made air quotes at the last word. "You know! Like, related to… s-sex? Maybe?" His face went on fire.

"N-no!". Wolf cleared his throat. "That's for a… _more_ private moment."

The younger canine noticed how the wolf lost his 'touch' when it came to sex. _"Does that mean… that he's taking it seriously now?"_

Both males went silent again. It was a strange situation, but not bad at all.

Maybe it was all destined to happen.

They reached the front door, and a black figure opened the door for them. Fox didn't recognize who it was until he paid attention to the nameplate. "Panther!?"

"Good evening. McCloud and O'Donnell, follow me."

The three males passed through the crowd. Fox tried searching for known people looking at him, but he couldn't see anything. He only hoped that only unknown people were present.

"Here it is." They stopped in front of a wooden door. On the other side were three tables for two, placed on grass; it was still indoor, so it was warm. None were occupied, which meant they had the night for themselves. The tables also had the menu resting on them.

"I'll be your waiter for today." Panther stood beside the table, waiting for his clients.

Wolf quickly pulled out the chair, and motioned Fox to sit. "My gentleman." He grinned playfully.

"Oh! How lovely of you!". He dramatically said, placing his hand on his chest. Then, he kissed the wolf's cheek and sat down. The older male took his seat.

"So, what will it be?" Panther readied his pen and notebook.

The vulpine had to take his time. "Wolf, you can go first."

"Alright. I'll go with…" The lupine started humming for a few seconds. "Spaghetti, with tomato sauce."

"And Mr. McCloud?"

"I'll…" When he started looking at the meals again, he noticed that he still didn't choose anything. "…go with spaghetti."

"Understood. Drinks?"

"Wine." Wolf quickly answered, and Fox blinked a few times, dumbfounded.

"An-"

"Bring a bottle of red wine, Panther." The lupine darted his eyes towards him, and he flashed a smile in return.

"Alright." He wrote everything, and then left with a 'have a nice dinner'.

When the feline left the table, Fox noticed that his hands were shaking. Wolf noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" He played it off, just in case he meant something else.

"Your hands."

" _Fuck."_ He tried to control his hands. "I get nervous every time I have to pick food. Don't ask me why, but it just happens." The adrenaline was beginning to fade, and his shaking began to stop.

"You sure are weird." The wolf smiled, almost laughing.

"H-hey! I don't know what comes over me!"

"You gotta relax. It's just a meal, nothing life-changing."

"I _know_ that already, but I… never mind. Just… change the subject."

Wolf chuckled at the vulpine. "Fine. What do you wanna talk about?"

The younger male sighed. "Hmm…" Fox tapped his finger on the table. "Well, actually…" He stopped. "What is Panther doing here?"

"I saw him the other day when I was heading home. Turns out: he works here now since the end of the war."

The vulpine's jaw dropped. "What!?"

"Yeah, I honestly didn't expect that either, but he kinda fits here with how he looks. Anyway, I told him I wanted to date someone, and here we are." He smiled, extending his hand for Fox to hold it.

And he held it. "I honestly can't believe this. I still think this is a dream." He smiled warmly, too.

"Well, this is a dream… but it came true now. I'll be at your side. Forever."

Such words gave him a fuzzy feeling inside his stomach. "Thanks, Wolf."

Panther suddenly placed the bottle in the middle of the table, startling both males. He laughed. "Sorry, but I had to do that. Here's the wine, and the food will be out soon."

"Fuck you, Panther." The lupine said, smirking.

"Not me…" The feline winked at the wolf, and then pointed at Fox with his golden eyes. "You pro-"

"Shut it." He showed his fangs. The grey canine was turning slightly red where the white was, but it was unnoticeable for the fox.

"Whatever." The black cat waved his hand and left.

"What… was that all about?" The vulpine kept looking to where Panther left, with a shocked expression on his face.

"It was nothing, trust me." He cleared his throat. "What were we talking about?"

Fox simply shook his head, putting all of those thoughts aside. "So, Panther's here. What about Leon?"

Wolf snorted. "It was a coincidence that I saw him in here. I actually have no fucking idea of where they went when we landed. Panther's here. Leon? Fuck that guy."

The fox raised his ears, surprised. "Wasn't he part of your team?"

"And? That doesn't mean he's not a psycho."

"Umm… good point." He shut his mouth for once.

"What's going on between you and the vixen?"

Fox did not expect that either. "What do you mean?"

"Do you…" The lupine's ears lowered, and he looked away. "Well, do you still hang out with her?"

"…" Fox sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

"I mean… I'm thinking that this is… not real. That you're still straight, and my loneliness is making this up."

"And you fell asleep for a month?"

"Maybe I crashed and I'm, like, in a comma or something."

"You sure have a wild imagination." The younger canine leaned forward, looking directly at the other's eye. "This. Is. Real."

The older male's eye started watering slowly. "I'm scared… of losing you…"

Fox stood and embraced his companion. "I'm fucking real, I promise." He planted a kiss on the grey and white cheek, before connecting their muzzles together.

A few tears fell from Wolf's eye, before the fox caressed his cheek, and wiped them off. "Sorry…"

"Come on… How can you be the top if you're like this?"

A wide smile formed across Wolf's face, and his mood changed completely. "You won't walk again."

The smile spread to the vulpine. "That's what I wanted to hear."

"Tonight… umm." The wolf looked away. "Do you... want t-"

"BOO!"

Both canines jumped, and Fox's face felt like hell. Panther, food in hand, was laughing again. "Seriously, you both are so ridiculous. Your orders are here."

Fox took their seats again. "T-thanks." The fox was still embarrassed. _"Fuck this guy! How did Wolf bear him at their base!?"_

The feline left and the dinner began. They munched the food in silence, so they could fill their empty stomachs quickly.

Wolf was the first to talk. "This is fucking delicious."

"Yeah." The vulpine gulped. "Now that I think about it… Do you know how to cook?"

Silence.

Both males stared at each other, Wolf's eye fully open. "Fox… you don't know…?"

"Umm… no?" The vulpine lowered his ears.

"We are fucking screwed."

Now it was his turn to be shocked. "You don't know either!?"

"I wasn't the _chef_ of the _fucking_ base! I had more important things to do!" The older male said, trying to defend himself. "Besides, what about you!?"

"Krystal cooked for us!"

"And before her!?"

"Peppy!"

The wolf face palmed. "I can't fucking believe this… The _hero of Lylat_ doesn't know how to _cook_!"

The fox was starting to heat up, and a tingle of anger was starting to appear. He sighed. "Okay… wait. Let's calm down."

The other sighed, too. "Right…"

"We both can figure out how to do it. It's not hard… I hope." His muscles relaxed; he never noticed he was getting really tensed.

"Right. Sorry…"

"Hmm?"

"I got worked up about something insignificant, and we shouldn't argue like that."

He extended his hand towards Wolf. "I promise that I'll never fight with you again, for the sake of our relationship."

The older male held the hand. "I promise, too, to never fight with you. I will always try my best to be happy while I'm at your side."

Fox tightened the grip. "You are a natural poet."

"You bet I am."

They kept their position for a while, then resumed the dinner.

* * *

"Ugh… I'm fuuuuull." The vulpine held his belly and burped.

"I feel heavy." The lupine dropped his hands.

"We pushed too far…"

"I feel like I killed myself with food."

"Same… Weirdly described, but I think I feel like that."

"Seems like the dogs enjoyed their treats." Panther appeared from the door, smile on his face.

"Yeah… Tell the guy who made this that it was fucking awesome." Wolf said while slowly standing up.

"Will do." The feline happily obliged.

"I'll pay for it, Wolf." Fox reached for his pocket, but a hand quickly caught it.

"I'll never forgive myself. I made this up; it's all on me." The lupine said, with a straight look on the emerald eyes.

The orange canine smiled and nodded. "Alright."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He smiled, too. Their eyes met and their mouths started approaching.

"Ahem…" The panther stood there with an offended face. "I'm not a plant."

"You still there?" The grey canine complained, with an almost menacing look.

"Someone has to receive the money." The panther grinned. "Besides, you have to get through me if you want to reach the be-"

"Enough." The lupine tried to put an angry face, but his dropped ears and slightly reddened cheeks gave away another feeling.

"Alright. Can we finish this?"

Wolf took cash from his pocket. "Fuck… no one." He smashed the money on Panther's hand. "Let's go, Fox."

"Umm… okay?" The fox followed his companion.

* * *

When the vulpine stepped outside, he couldn't avoid shivering and embracing himself. "G-od…"

"Someone's cold."

"No shit. How is it that you're not even affected by it!?" He said, exasperated.

"I'm a true man, not like you." He grinned mischievously. "Which means that I get to be the top."

Fox smiled and looked at Wolf. "Keep dreaming."

"You're getting frozen, and it's not mid-winter yet; you are not qualified to be a top." He kept his grin on his face.

"That is just stereotyping."

"That is reality."

Both males laughed heartedly. Wolf pulled his companion closer. "This should keep you warm."

"Yeah, thanks." He sighed. "Going out with just a tuxedo wasn't a great idea."

"I thought the night would be warmer."

"Same."

They walked side by side, enjoying the silence. The younger man's mind thought about the next events… he made _the_ question.

"So…" He said, ears drooping. "Do you… wanna go to my place?" He felt his cheeks on fire.

The grey canine knew where they were heading; it was the time. He felt ready before, but now he couldn't say anything.

"Or… maybe yours?" His hands began shaking, and his breath quickened a little. _"Why is he quiet!? Did I fuck it up!? God dammit!"_

"Let's…" A rough voice sounded beside the vulpine, and he turned to look at the owner. "…go to your place."

" _It's happening… I'm fucking nervous."_ He pulled Wolf's head closer and kissed him deeply.

"Fox… I want to do this."

"Me too. I feel… ready."

"But is this a good idea?"

The doubt started creeping inside him, but he shook his head. "We spent an entire month together. Day after day, we never stopped seeing each other and… I still didn't have enough of you."

The lupine kept walking, ears up and listening.

"I want you."

Silence.

The chirping of insects, the wind blowing in his face; he listened to everything around him. Until…

"I need you."

Fox ears shot up, and he turned to face the grey canine.

"I… need you in my life. You're the most amazing fox I've ever met. I want to go all the way with you, I want to support you in all your decisions, I want to see you every single day from now on. You made me happy like no one did before."

Pause…

"That's why… I… I fucking love you, Fox."

The butterflies inside the younger canine lifted his heart; he felt alive.

They connected muzzles for a long, passionate kiss. Both males didn't care if someone was watching; they weren't scared.

They stopped after almost a full minute, heavy breaths escaping their muzzles.

Wolf looked straight into the emerald eyes. "I want to do this." He picked his lover bridal style.

"Oh, dear prince! Save me from my family's claws!" Fox said, making a dramatic pose.

"Oh, so you _are_ the princess." Grinning, he winked. "You know what that means." He lifted his eyebrows twice.

Fox sighed. "You're fucking hot, so… yeah, fuck me."

Wolf howled. "You bet I will! It's gonna be your best first experience ever."

"I hope it is…" The vulpine traced his fingers through the strong chest, focusing on the zone close to the nipples and between both pecs. "For you, I'll be your princess tonight."

"You know, we still didn't get to the car…"

"Heck no! If you wanna fuck me, do it right. In a bed, and a good one."

"I know. We already said your place. But the car isn't a bad id-"

"No." A cold look from the fox made Wolf stop.

"Alright, alright!"

They reached the car. Fox managed to get the keys from Wolf's pocket, groping his crotch in the process. He winked.

"Grrr! I fucking want to do it now!"

It was Fox's turn to grin now. "Wait until we get home."

"You sure are a bitch."

"For you, always." He kissed the older male's cheek. Then, he whispered: "You better fuck me hard."

The lupine's ears dropped, and a tingle of red appeared in the white. "I'm getting horny with your words, what the heck."

"It shows how much of a virgin you are."

The wolf dropped him to the ground. Fox yelped. "You deserve it."

"Son of a bitch…" He felt another hand gripping his own, and the wolf pulled him up.

"Keys." He extended his hand, and the vulpine let the keys fall upon it. "Good boy. You deserve a good fuck now."

"Whatever. It kinda hurts now."

The grey ears fell. "Oh, sorry. I got a little carried away with the joke."

"Don't worry. It's gonna fade soon; it's funny to see your face when you feel guilty though, so I might do it again in the future." He smiled, to make clear that he wasn't angry.

"You little… Get in the car."

"Eager? We can enjoy the night."

"We both know that you want sex more than me."

Now his ears dropped. "…open the door."

"Ha! Easy."

Both males got into the car, and drove towards Fox's home. When the car began moving, the younger male started massaging Wolf's pubic zone.

It was going to be a long night...

* * *

 **A/N: Reciprocate, don't kill me. I SWEAR I tried to make it better D:**

 **The next chapter is gonna be the good chapter, but not the last.**

 **No spoilers, lol.**


	4. No Regrets

**A/N: Everything is at the end.**

… **I think.**

* * *

The drive home wasn't exactly uneventful. After the dinner, Fox felt the excitement coursing through his veins; he was about to _do it_. He felt comfortable with Wolf now after the months they spent together, and as the older male drove the car towards the vulpine's house, Fox played with the other male's body to keep the sex mood from fading away.

He started with the chest first: his hand, starting right below the neck, slowly made its way down, touching Wolf's pecs and arms, pinching the nipples, rubbing the lower chest; and in the other half, he caressed the thighs, then went straight at the bulge, groping the wolf's crotch and going even further by pressing his fingers against the taint.

Wolf moaned and his body twitched; he almost lost control of the vehicle, as the car abruptly swung left and right. "Holy shit, pup. You better watch those hands, because I surely don't wanna kill us both."

When Fox heard the warning, he retracted his hand a little. "Sorry. Did I… go too far?"

"No! Not at all! Just don't get to close to the backdoor, or I'll go nuts."

"Got it."

Wolf had a big tent in his pants, while Fox still wasn't fully hard. The vulpine hand travelled to his own crotch to stimulate his dick, while the other went again at Wolf's right thigh and caressed the zone close to the member. He kept his hands on himself until the ride was over.

The sound of engines stopped when the couple reached the place. Fox quickly got out of the car before practically running to the front door to open it, Wolf following right behind.

Fox McCloud's house had three rooms: the kitchen and the living room located in the same compartment, and there was a hall in the other side of the room that lead to two doors: one to the left, and one to the right.

Inside, Wolf closed the door and roughly pushed the younger male against the wall, looking straight into his eyes for a moment: his lone eye full of desire, staring at the emerald eyes full of need.

Their moans and heavy breaths resonated inside the quiet house, as they pressed their mouths together for a kiss. It was slow, to taste every part of each other's lips. Then, Wolf shoved his tongue inside when Fox let him in, while hugging their bodies together tightly and grinding his hard crotch against the vulpine's.

When they almost ran out of air, they began to slowly break the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their muzzles. Both males stood there looking at each other, just breathing hard.

Fox used this moment to check Wolf's body. He had done it before several times, but now there was something else: the _intimacy_. Knowing that Wolf's body was just for him now and that they were alone together gave another feeling. Looking at the firm curves of his pecs and arms, staring at the marked abs, caressing his strong back; it was a whole different experience than just looking at him on the streets. He had also a few lines where his fur was missing, the most noticeable one being on the center of his chest, and a few on his arms.

Fox knew that Wolf was doing the same. The lone eye travelled down his body, raising a brow, biting a lip, licking his lips; there was a clear _hunger._

"Fox, I can't take this anymore!" He said, as he suddenly picked his lover bridal style.

The vulpine yelped in surprise as he attached his arms tightly around Wolf's neck.

"What a girl…", Wolf said, as he rolled his eyes. "Where's your room?"

Fox pointed to the hall. "There."

Wolf moved forward to where he was indicated, stopping when he reached the two doors. "Which door is your room?"

"The right one."

Wolf turned the doorknob quickly, smashed the door and lowered Fox upon the bed. Then he gave small pecks, biting and licking the vulpine's lips; a flurry of small kisses, attacking the defenseless younger man.

The tease made Fox growl, as he embraced the grey canine and looked directly into his eye. "Can you please… get to the main part already?"

Something clicked inside Wolf's head, as he gave a rough, deep kiss. It wasn't long, but it was full of passion.

They broke the kiss again to continue. "Take off your clothes. I wanna see that orange chest of yours."

Fox nodded. Sitting on the bed, he began slowly unbuttoning his tuxedo, leaving his chest exposed. Then, he went for the pants, taking off his belt and going slower than before. He left his underwear on, though; he felt slightly embarrassed, and that didn't let him undress completely.

"Holy shit, pup...". When he looked at the other's bulge, he licked his lips. "Me wants some Fox meat."

"W-wait! How do we… how do we do this?"

"What do you mean?" Wolf questioned, tilting his head.

"I mean, is this going to be some kind of… porny role-play?" He said, gluing his eyes on the floor.

"Well, I kinda wanted to imitate porn videos and stuff. Thought that'd make you less nervous."

"U-umm… that's… not helping, I think." His ears fell, and he blushed madly.

"We don't have to do it if you don't want to." He placed his hand on Fox's shoulders while the other raised his head with a finger, locking their eyes. "This is you and me. Do you want the good Wolf or the big bad Wolf?"

Now the fox couldn't look away anymore. The purple eye _charmed_ him. He felt comfortable with the real Wolf O'Donnell who he met and spent his time with, not a fake, sexual machine. "I… I want this to be real. I want to… feel the real you."

Wolf smiled warmly, and the fox returned it. He planted a lovingly, short, kiss on his lips, without pressing his tongue forward; it wasn't necessary, as they felt the love each other gave with just a touch.

"So, Fox, do you wanna top me or…" Wolf paused for a moment, but Fox had already his answer.

"I'm not so confident; you can be the top."

"As you say, my dear." Wolf bent down, aiming at Fox's crotch. "But I can't be a good top if I don't give you some attention first."

He removed the underwear his lover wore, revealing the throbbing erection, and licked from his balls to the tip. Then he inhaled the fox's masculine scent, a pleasure sound escaping from his mouth. "Damn, you smell amazing."

"T-than- Ah~!"

Interrupting his words, the vulpine felt his entire penis being swallowed by Wolf's mouth as they moaned loudly. The lupine bobbed his head slowly, taking in only a half of his length, repeating this process for almost a minute. Fox couldn't hold his lust any longer, as he placed both hands on Wolf's head, pushing him lower and lower until he felt the tongue had reached his balls, then held him down for a few seconds. A loud groan escaped his mouth as he felt the wolf's tongue caressing his entire cock.

When Fox stopped pushing down, Wolf suddenly lifted his head, gasping for air. "Damn!"

That reaction made Fox worry. "S-sorry! Are you alright!?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Y-yeah… Seems like you got a little bit overexcited, though." He smiled playfully.

"I'm sorry! I-I-" He stuttered, but Wolf placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh…" He placed his hands on Fox's shoulders again. "Don't worry about it. I mean, it was really hot that I got to taste your whole dick like that. Just… don't kill me on our first night." He ended with a chuckle, to prove he wasn't angry.

The vulpine nodded furiously, and the lupine smiled. "Good. Now, where were we?"

He crouched again. When Fox saw he wasn't aiming for a blowjob…

"W-wait!"

Wolf quickly looked to the fox's eyes. "What is it? Too fast?"

"N-no! It's just that… should I wash it up?"

Wolf almost immediately answered: "If you think it's gross, then go ahead."

The vulpine got up from his bed and rushed to the bathroom.

" _Shit shit shit!"_ Opening the door, Fox quickly made his way to the mirror. He looked at his reflection. "It's alright Fox! It's just… sex! Something you _never_ did before…" He placed his hands on the counter. "I can't… stop… _fucking shaking_!"

He heard the door being opened, and Wolf's reflection appeared in the mirror, wrapping his hands behind Fox. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Why did you-"

He stared directly at Fox through the mirror. "I heard you talking to yourself. Something's wrong."

" _Fuck_. _"_ He felt Wolf's muzzle making its way from behind his neck to his cheek. "Well, I uuuh…"

"It's alright, Fox. If you don't want to keep going, it doesn't matter. We can leave it for another day."

Fox paused to think about it, and Wolf continued. "If I'm gonna love you, I'll do it with or without sex on our first night together."

Fox pondered for a second. There was something in that sentence, something that when it was said, it made his heart beat faster. A word so short and common, yet so powerful and breathtaking.

 _Love._

Fox spun around and kissed his lover fiercely, hugging his neck while he felt two hands bringing their crotches together. The counter brought some pain to his lower back, but the heat of the moment made it easy to ignore. Their tongues fought for dominance, to see who would rule over the other, while their saliva mixed together and released the sound that gave excitement to both men even more.

Fox broke the moment by slowly separating from Wolf. "I want to do it. I… want to love you too."

"But we don't need sex for that, silly!" He chuckled.

"I know! But for tonight, I want to be… connected with you as a whole. To _prove_ I really love you, and I'm really serious about us." The vulpine let a sincere smile out. "Now, get out so I can prepare my ass."

"Hah." The wolf groped Fox's butt-cheek. "I'll be waiting, then."

Closing the door, the vulpine placed his hands on the counter again; they weren't shaking anymore.

" _Thank you, my love."_

Walking inside the room again, Fox found Wolf sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs wide open, showing his erection to the man in front of him. Thoughts were beginning to appear again in his head; negative thoughts. "Fox, do you feel better?"

"Y-yeah!" He said, staring directly at the bulge. The concern that appeared was quickly replaced with just one thing. _"Damn… He looks amazing!"_

"So, I kinda checked your room, and I haven't found any lube. Do you have some?"

"Uuuh… No?" He lowered his ears, feeling like he did something wrong. "W-why should I have one?"

"Well, some people use lube to jerk off, but since you don't have any, we can use something else." He said, as he pointed at his own mouth.

"Oh!" He laughed nervously.

"Is that okay with yo-"

"Yes!"

He immediately answered. Maybe too fast.

"Come here."

Fox moved forward, aiming for the crotch, but instead received a tight hug from the lupine, his hands falling on his sides. "I know you're trying to force yourself sometimes; I can feel it. But why?" Fox didn't answer, and he continued. "Do you want this? Do you want _us_?"

Without thinking about it, he answered. "Yeah! I _want_ you! I'm just… thinking about what Lylat would say ab-"

"Haven't we talked about that before?"

Fox was left silent again; he was fucking it up. "I'm sorry, but I'm always thinking about others."

"Don't. It's cool to have empathy, to help people and whatever, but don't let them get into _every_ aspect of your life. This is about _you_ and _me_ , nobody else."

Fox moved his hands to return the embrace and let out a long sigh. "You're right. I… I'll try, I swear. Thank you."

"I'm here to help you."

He felt the wolf's hands travelling up and down his back slowly. Fox broke apart. "I'm breaking the mood again. Sorry."

"I told you that if you don-"

"I _now_ want to. That's been in my head a lot while we were doing it, but what you said is true. Removing that thought is all I needed." He kissed Wolf softly on the lips before laying upon the bed, pressing his head against the pillow and raising his butt; his embarrassment was killing him, though, but he tried to suppress it. "B-besides, you still have to… umm…" He wagged his tail. "Y-you know…"

"Feeling shy now, huh?" Wolf smirked, and Fox blushed even more.

"S-shut up!"

The lupine chuckled a little. "As you say." He placed both hands on fox's ass, massaging the entrance with his hands. "Feeling relaxed?"

"Y-yeah…" He was lying.

Fox felt the fingers doing circle motions around his orifice before receiving a long lick from the balls to the base of his tail, eliciting a groan. Wolf took that as a signal to keep going, as he kissed the hole once before pressing his lips against it and pushing his tongue inside.

A weird sensation coursed through Fox's waist, as the tongue carefully massaged the cleaned anus. Then, Fox felt the tongue about to go out before it pushed all its way in, reaching the very edge of the prostate. A pleasure sigh resonated, his body relaxing with the touch.

Wolf finally separated. "That should do it."

Fox turned around with a smile. "Is it my turn?"

"Alright." He sat on the edge of the bed, and Fox kneeled in front of him.

Staring at Wolf's dick from the distance was _really_ different from what he was seeing. He imitated the first thing his lover did before, giving a long lick from the base, then inserted the shaft in his mouth. The musky smell made its way to Fox's nostrils, making him feel even more aroused.

First, he focused on the tip, holding it between his lips and caressing it with his tongue. Moans escaped from Wolf, and he took that as a cue to continue: Fox gradually moved his head forward, introducing Wolf's dick inside and gulping down the pre that dripped from it, making Wolf growl.

He felt a hand caressing between the ears before being gently pulled closer to the balls. "F-fuuuck!"

However, Fox couldn't contain a cough, and that made his lover release him. "Oh… sorry."

"It's okay", he said, as he wiped his mouth with his forearm. "I kinda deserved it. Besides, I was going to stop anyways."

"Why?"

"Well, I umm…" He scratched his head nervously. He felt weird saying those words, whispering even quieter. "I-uh... want you… to… fuck me."

"What are you so embarrassed about?" He said, cocking his head to the side.

"I dunno. Why aren't you, though?"

Wolf looked directly into his eyes, smiling slightly. "Maybe because I've been wanting to do this to you for a long time."

Fox face burnt. "U-uuuhhh…"

"Hah! It's okay, pup." He said, as he raised his lover on his lap. "I want you to be casual with me, and don't feel bad about anything; I will respect all your choices." He pressed his member against Fox's hole. "Besides, how could I refuse such request."

The vulpine blushed a little, but even if he was embarrassed, he still felt sure; he felt _safe_. "Fuck me."

A smile formed in Wolf's face. "Can do."

And with that, the edge of the wolf's cock finally entered Fox's body, connecting both men and beginning their passionate night. A grunt from the fox made Wolf stop for a moment. "Does it hurt?"

"K-kinda… but you can keep g-going."

"Alright. I'll go slow."

Fox nodded. The wolf carefully made his way inside while tightly holding the fox's lower back. While in the process, Fox held firmly from his lover's neck to suppress some of the pain, which was being replaced by pleasure as his dick brushed against the other's abdomen.

Wolf's movements came to a halt. "Stop clenching your ass. You're making it harder for me to go in, and it hurts you more."

"But isn't it better for you?"

"It feels better, yeah, but it _isn't_ better. I don't want to hurt you." He said while looking straight at Fox's eyes. "Just relax. I won't enjoy this if you don't enjoy it."

Fox obeyed, focusing on loosening up his anus. He felt Wolf's dick sliding in slowly and smoothly, almost feeling painless, while hugging him again and placing his head on Wolf's shoulder. He was trying hard to suppress his moaning, but when Wolf reached the prostate he couldn't hold it back anymore.

"GOD!"

Wolf was taken by surprise. "W-what!? Did I hurt you?"

"No. Quite the opposite." He planted a kiss on Wolf's lips while moving his hips down, until his butt reached Wolf's balls. He let Wolf's tongue slip inside and the lupine quickly dominated him, as he felt the wolf's tongue explore the inside, feeling his own tongue being caressed by Wolf's. They eventually ran out of air, and even if they didn't want to, they had to break the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting both mouths.

That's when Wolf placed his hands on Fox's buttocks, lifting him before thrusting his hips forward, eliciting a loud moan from the fox. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-yeah! It feels amazing!"

As he said that, Wolf moved his hips up and down again, making his lover release more whimpers. His movements were slow and passionate, positioning his left hand on Fox's back and bringing him closer until their bodies brushed against each other, while the other hand still rested on Fox's butt, helping his thrusts by pushing his lover down when he pushed forward.

Meanwhile, Fox felt how the lupine cock made its way in and out, delivering satisfaction as it rubbed against his g-spot. He didn't want to hold anything back; he had been doing it for a long time. He yelled from the bottom of his heart, as he felt a big weight being lifted from him. He felt truly… _happy._

Wolf proceeded to lick the fox's nipples, making his lover shudder and moan. Next, he gave kisses from his chest up to his neck, and finishing with another kiss on the lips while his left hand caressed Fox's head and back. Lastly, he brought his head closer to the vulpine's ear and whispered: "Fox… you don't know how _much_ I wanted to do this to you. You've been on my mind ever since I saw you… and I've been dreaming about you and me together since then. Thank you for letting me stay with you and forgive me… I love you _so_ much."

Wolf's thrusts were making it hard for him to answer, but Fox still managed to let his words out. "Wolf… I love you too. You made me… really happy these… few months. Being with you… is the best decision… I've ever made. I- ah!"

Suddenly, Wolf lifted Fox up, the other man gripping tighter on his back for support, then placed him on the bed, going for a missionary position. He penetrated his ass faster, but he knew it wouldn't last long. "Fox… I'm... getting close!"

"M-Me... too… ah~!"

He looked at the fox's eyes. "Together?"

Staring back and with a smile, he answered. "Y-yeah…" His hand travelled down to grab one of Wolf's own and hold it, entwining his fingers with him. "Together."

Wolf smiled too. He placed the locked hands beside Fox's head while giving him a kiss. It was meant to be tender, soft, but the situation made it rougher than he intended.

The kiss wasn't long, as the situation made it hard to breathe, so instead Wolf smacked their lips together shortly but repetitively, both men catching air every time they separated. "I'm… about to cum!"

Fox wrapped his legs around Wolf's waist and blocked him from pulling away. "You can… I-Inside… please!" He couldn't finish his own words, but Wolf nodded. He felt how the wolf's cock penetrated faster and faster.

Until the movements came to a halt.

Shoving his cock deeply, Wolf released his seed inside the fox's ass while sharing another kiss. In return, Fox tightened his legs' grip and clenched his butthole. He felt two… three… four warm loads being pumped before it stopped, and their kiss ended with it. "Holy… shit, Wolf."

They only stared at each other now, panting heavily. Fox was beginning to get lost in Wolf's gaze, until he spoke. "Do you want me to pull out?"

He didn't exactly _want_ to, but there wasn't really anything else to do. "Y-yeah."

Wolf gradually separated from his lover until the connection ended, semen dripping from his ass, before he fell on the bed beside Fox and hugged him. He exhaled. "That was amazing."

Fox felt something being placed on his shoulder that brushed his neck. Turning his head slightly to the left, he saw Wolf laying on him and nuzzling him. "Yeah. _You_ were amazing."

"Even though I like compliments, I still think your ass is really great. But thanks!"

He didn't look at him, but he knew Wolf was smiling. "So my _ass_ is great, but not _me_?"

Wolf's head appeared on his field of vision with a troubled face. "N-no! I mean, I-I-"

"I'm joking, dummy!" He laughed and Wolf let out a deep breath.

"You're an asshole." He smiled now, kissing his lover on the cheek.

"I never took you for a kissing person." He stared at the purple eye again.

"Hey! I love kissing people. And cuddling, too."

He smirked. "Now _that's_ a big new. The _Lord_ O'Donnell loves cuddling, who would've thought."

"Yep. I only do that with my special someone, though." He said as he moved on top of Fox and stared at his eyes.

The fox looked away and blushed. "Fuck you."

He grinned. "You wish to, but I'm the…" And he paused. Fox turned his head to watch his lover with a puzzled face trying to… remember something? "Fox, honey… did you cum?"

His brain froze for a moment, trying to take in the sudden question. "Oh… Nope, I didn't." He chuckled. "I was _so_ into it that I didn't pay attention to myself enough. But I'm fine! We still-"

Wolf interrupted him with a short, tender touch of their lips. "No. It's your turn to experience what it feels like topping someone."

They kissed gently again, a little bit longer. "Wolf, seriously, I'm okay."

Wolf sat on Fox's lap. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"And do you want to release it?"

He looked away. "…kinda."

Wolf chuckled. "Fox, I won't feel good if I don't let you cum on our _first_ night together. I want you to be happy, too."

Fox smiled. "Are you sure? Aren't _you_ tired?"

"Nah. I can go for round two, three or four if you want." He brought his head closer to Fox's ears like he did before, whispering again with his deep, rough voice: "I _need_ you. I wanna feel your love just like how you felt mine. I care about you, and that's why I'm doing this. You give me the will to keep going, not only for tonight, but for every single day. I cherish you in my heart and soul." He planted a kiss on his cheek before getting up from the bed. "I suppose you want a clean ass, so I'll be right back."

The door was closed and Fox was left with his mouth agape, dazzled. _"I can't believe I even fought this man. He's so… changed."_ He sighed and frowned. _"Just why didn't you show me this side before…? Maybe everything could've been different."_ He heard the door being opened. His eyes darted to the direction the sound came from, a smile forming on his face unconsciously. _"Maybe I'll ask tomorrow."_ He watched the naked wolf approach while sitting on the edge of the bed. _"Now though, I'll enjoy my new hot boyfriend. Forget about your problems, Fox, and live this night like it was your last one."_

The lupine smiled warmly too, kneeling in front of his erection. "You ready?"

He looked away for a moment, blushing madly at the position his lover was. His heart was beating fast, his body experienced a rush of excitement he never felt before, and he knew that if he gave the approval, there was no turning back.

And he didn't care; he _needed_ Wolf, too. "Yes."

After saying the word, he immediately felt the raspy tongue slowly going from the balls to the tip, followed by his wet lips wrapping the glans and caressing it with his tongue. Wolf was _imitating_ him. He gripped tightly the bedsheets, his toes squeezed, his ass clenched, his groans resonated in the room; so many things happened as the tongue did its magic on him, charming him, knowing exactly what he needed to reach the sky.

Then, lastly, he felt the mouth insert his cock inside slowly. Wolf poured as much saliva as he could while bobbing his head up and down, the sound of sucking resonating inside the quiet room.

"W-Wolf… you're… fucking good!"

He felt pre-cum being released from his shaft, followed by loud gulping noises coming from the lupine. Wolf grunted before pulling away. "Damn, that tasted good."

The fox felt embarrassed again. "Thanks… I-I guess."

"Heh, you're welcome." He wiped his mouth with his forearm. "Now, what do you want me to do?" He said, as he stood up.

Trouble plastered on his face. "W-what do you mean?"

He smiled. "Well, you're the top now; I'll do as you say and whenever you say, so you don't feel uncomfortable."

"How are you taking this so casually?"

"I told you: I've been craving to do this to you for a long time, Fox McCloud. I feel _right_ being by your side, and I'll do everything I can to make you feel the same with me. You're the only man alive I ever found interest in, and without you, I feel lost."

Those words reached his heart and lifted it. Whatever Wolf was doing on him was working. "…I'm never leaving you, I swear."

The lupine was left speechless for a moment, just staring at him while Fox returned it. Then, Wolf went forward for another kiss, rough at first, then turning soft. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me." He smiled, and his eyes started watering up, a little sob escaping from his nose.

Fox chuckled a little. "Heeeey. Don't cry." He brushed his finger against his eye. "You know, to make this more personal, how about you take out the eyepatch?"

Wolf's eye shot open. "My eyepatch? Why?"

"I wanna see your whole face while we do it. Feels more… intimate, in a way."

Wolf chuckled. "Don't know what way you're talking about. You're crazy." He let out a long sigh, and smiled. "But if it's you… alright."

The wolf's hands travelled behind his head and began untying the piece of cloth. Fox was just sitting there, staring intently, his tail wagging at the excitement of knowing what lies beneath the patch. "I hope you don't freak out." And as he said that, the hands separated from his head while holding the eyepatch, revealing a white eye with a small scar crossing it.

Fox simply kept staring, noticing the contrast between the purple and the white eye. "It looks…"

Wolf filled the blank while slightly frowning. "Horrible? Depressing?"

He jumped from the bed and placed his hands on Wolf's shoulders. "No! I think it's… fantastic."

Wolf's scowl turned into a weak smile. "I picked the weirdest man on Lylat." He wrapped his hands on Fox's waist and kissed him softly, their naked crotches brushing against each other. "…And I don't fucking regret it."

The fox smiled with the other man before spinning around and drawing Wolf on the bed, him falling on top of the lupine. "You are really charming, you know that?"

"Many people told me." He cupped his hands below Fox's chin and caressed his cheeks with his thumbs, and brought their lips closer, almost touching. "Though only you are truly experiencing it."

Fox chuckled. "You have some sappy lines."

Wolf chuckled, too. "Hey! At least they're working."

They finally connected their lips. Short again, as Wolf almost immediately separated and said: "Enough cute stuff. Let's get to the fun part again."

He slowly pushed his lover away by pressing one hand on the fox's chest. Then, he turned around and rested his head on the mattress while raising his butthole. "It's show time."

Fox's erection quickly appeared again. He kept staring at the inviting tail wagging left and right, taunting him, _hypnotizing_ him. He placed his hands on Wolf's butt-cheeks, put his two thumbs around the butthole and started massaging with circled movements, evoking a moan. He wasn't very attracted to men's backside, but for some reason looking at the lupine's round ass _really_ made him horny.

Shortly after, he pressed his nose against the asshole and took a deep breath. _"Wow, he smells good!"_ He pecked the taint once before positioning his mouth in front of the entrance and, without warning, pushed his tongue inside.

Another whimper escaped from the wolf, his first reaction being clenching his ass from the surprise, followed by a long sigh. "Thaaaat's it, honey."

Fox noticed the pressure ceased, and he continued. He rotated his tongue and tasted the insides. _"Oh… kinda expected worse."_ Then he pulled out and played with the balls, holding one with his hand and massaging it with his tongue. Afterwards, he went in again to give a few more licks full of saliva to leave it lubed, and to make sure he inserted one finger to test how slippery it was.

"Well, that should be enough." He stood and stared at his lover's back for a second; something wasn't right. "Wolf, can you… please turn around so I can see your face?" Letting those words out gave him less embarrassment than he thought it would.

"Yup!" He turned around quickly, then raised both legs up. "Is this good?"

" _Now this is perfect."_ He gave a small nod before positioning his cock in front of the entrance with his right hand, the left one grabbing the wolf's leg. "Are you ready?" He had to make sure to not hurt Wolf now; he felt responsible, but a responsibility he was willing to take just to make the wolf feel as good as he did.

The lupine smiled. "Yes."

And the second round began. Fox let the tip of his member slide inside easily before Wolf's legs shivered a little. "Hurts?"

He raised his head to answer. "No. Just… a new feeling." Wolf smiled, but it looked troubled.

"You want me to wait here?"

"…y-yeah, please."

" _Damn, he's even cuter."_ Fox grinned, aimed forward and pecked Wolf on the forehead. Then, he stayed there, close to him, looking at the two eyes. "As you say." He tried mimicking Wolf's deep voice, clearly mocking him.

Wolf smirked. "Hey, what does that even mean?"

The fox exhaled, not knowing if he should confront his lover about something he haven't noticed until now. "You've been saying 'as you say' since we started."

He cocked his head to the side. "So?"

"It doesn't feel right if you are... like a robot, answering 'as you say' at the stuff I ask. Don't get me wrong, because you're doing _really_ fine, but… just do what you feel like doing."

The lupine smiled. "Am I supposed to not say 'as you say' again? Because I don't know how I should answer."

Fox laughed. "Yeah, sorry. And thank you for understanding my weird thoughts and emotions."

He winked. "You're welcome, love."

"Aaaaand I'm ruining the mood again, right?"

"Yes, you are."

They giggled. "So, do I start thrusting?"

Wolf hummed. "Yeah, I guess I can take you." Before he started, Wolf held Fox's hand tightly. "But please, don't get carried away."

The fox tightened his grip, too. "I won't hurt you, I swear. Just yell if you want me to stop."

The lupine nodded, and Fox added: "Good. Relax your butt and you'll enjoy it, trust me."

Wolf grinned. "Guess the advice comes from experience." And he winked.

"Hah! You bet it does."

Fox placed the locked hands beside Wolf's head while using his free one to hold the wolf's cheek and kiss him. Wolf's other hand travelled behind Fox's neck to keep them together while his legs attached onto his lower back.

He slowly made his way in. Fox felt Wolf's quickened breaths brushing against his muzzle, and their kiss became fiercer. Then, Fox's waist gradually separated from Wolf's, now eliciting a loud groan from both men.

Fox broke the kiss, and his free hand went down to jerk off Wolf's cock. _"Still hard after cumming. This guy's a beast, I'll give him that."_

He also played with Wolf's body. He gave a long lick to his neck, provoking a grunt; he sucked his nipple, making him moan; he nuzzled his armpit, making him shiver; he kissed his stomach repeatedly, making his legs' grip harder.

The passion of sex was something Fox never thought he would experience. The excitement of seeing Wolf O'Donnell whimpering for more was a warm feeling he didn't want to ever fade, and it was overwhelming. His movements progressively became faster, but the still had to do something to reassure his love for him, just like the wolf did. He moved his head closer to Wolf's ear, and he whispered.

"I wanted to say my own words before… but being the bottom made it hard to speak. Now it's my turn." He pecked Wolf's cheek. "I love you, Wolf. I regret… all the fights we ever had. I want to treasure you... forever. I'll forgive your past, I'll give you a second chance… and I'll proudly say that I want your new life to be spent here, with me." He moved his head away from the ear and looked straight at Wolf's eyes from a really close distance. "I love you, no matter all the defects you have, no matter your white eye or your scars. I'll love you forever."

Wolf smiled before planting a kiss on his lips. Fox took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside and rub it with Wolf's own. Wolf's tongue didn't move, which allowed Fox to explore every single part of his mouth. When the fox thought it was enough, he broke the kiss and warned his lover for the end.

"Wolf… I'm close!"

The wolf grinned as his legs pulled him closer. "You… ah… know what to do!"

Fox returned the smile and nodded. His movements eventually became slower, now inserting his whole cock until his balls smacked against Wolf's butt. After a few more thrusts like that, Fox groaned while releasing his semen inside the lupine, and with that, every worry he had before left his system, joy and love replacing them.

The ecstasy of the moment also made Wolf reach orgasm again. Moaning loudly, he ejaculated, his cum sticking on Fox's abdomen and on his grey chest.

After the climax subsided, Fox collapsed on top of his mate, hugging him. "Damn… that was…"

Wolf filled the blank. "Fantastic." He placed Fox's head below his chin, and caressed his cheek. His other hand rested on Fox's lower back.

Fox released a content sigh and his happiness was plastered on his face while he nuzzled Wolf's neck. "I can't believe you came twice tonight."

"I can't believe myself either. Guess I've been _really_ saving that for you, huh?"

Fox laughed tiredly. "Should I feel honored?"

Wolf returned the laugh. "You're an ass."

"Heh. _Your_ ass."

"Damn right it is."

Fox felt the hand on his lower back grope his buttock. "Someone's trying to get a third round."

"Hah! Nah, I'm done for tonight. We _definitely_ have to take a shower."

"Aw, come on! We can do it tomorrow. It's laaaate and cooooold."

"I'm tired, too, honey. And even though the thought of cum stuck in my fur is hot, I still don't want that. Besides, the faster we do it, the sooner we'll get to sleep."

Fox sighed again, this time defeated. "Alright. Oh wait we're still connected." Fox began pulling out softly, and Wolf shivered a little. "There you go."

"Fuck, it feels empty."

"We can do it again tomorrow if you want. Let's take the damn shower before I change my mind."

"Yay!"

* * *

After the shower, the trembling Wolf quickly fell upon the bed and covered himself with the bedsheets, followed by Fox who embraced Wolf for warmth below the covers, resting his head on the grey chest. "Haaah… finally a comfy bed and a fluffy wolf to sleep with."

"You're welcome, babe."

Fox's consciousness was beginning to go away before the wolf spoke again. "You asleep yet?" The tired voice said.

"No…"

"When you topped me, you were a lot more confident than before."

Indeed he was. Fox was too focused on Wolf that he didn't realize. "Guess I got a boost of confidence. So?"

"I liked that. The Fox McCloud that's not afraid to love another man, let alone being Wolf O'Donnell, his biggest rival."

" _Former_ rival, now _amazing_ boyfriend."

Wolf snorted. "Thank you, love. Did you have fun?"

"Fuck yeah, I did. Can't wait to have more of these nights with you."

"Now, now. Don't get _too_ fearless, little man; we know you're _my_ precious bottom fox."

Even though he didn't want to admit it, he liked taking the passive role. "Yeah, yeah. Say whatever you like, but you also know _your_ ass is also _mine._ You better not share it with anyone else."

"Fox, I'm never planning on doing that."

Fox smiled. "Good."

"And… Fox?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He lifted his head and kissed his lover for the last time in the day. "I love you too, Wolf."

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

Wolf returned the smile. "Good night, sweetie."

Fox placed his head below Wolf's chin again. "Good night, hon."

And with that, he drifted away with heart and mind full of happiness, awaiting for many tomorrows with his new lover.

" _Fox McCloud, I want to tell you this: whatever happens from now on… I'm happy that I got to finally meet the real you. I want to spend every single day with you, and forget about my past. I want to be a new Wolf O'Donnell, and I want you to be at my side. After everything I've done, as shitty as it was, I ended up being at your side. Because you have forgiven me, and I'll treasure that forever._

 _Fox McCloud, I can proudly say…_

 _I have No Regrets…"_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **BOOOOOOI I'm back. And I didn't expect this to be THAT long.**

 **First of all, I'm well aware that the introduction was kinda bad, but I seriously don't know what to do to improve it. BUT I really liked how the rest came out, so I hope I can make it up to you all with that. I'm also aware that I got lazy at some parts, and they might've come stupid or incomplete.**

 **I tried to focus on Fox instead of Wolf because the story was told from (kinda) Fox's POV, but at the end those are, indeed, Wolf thoughts. I thought I could add that to show how much he cares for Fox (even though he said it like 3 times). I dunno, I'm weird. Also, they're both tops for those who like Wolf top and those who like Fox top (I prefer Wolf, but I also like the Fox top too). Same sex position too, because it's the one I like the most :D (and I'm too lazy to change it).**

 **I am expecting insults, cheers, or whatever you have in store for this. I wanted to make sure they felt comfortable with each other (due to some…** _ **weird**_ **fanfictions that appeared involving rape), buuuuut I might've overdone it. Though I gotta say that showing how much you care for someone else isn't something that you get tired of, and most Wolf x Fox fics involving sex don't always show these caring sides of them (they're usually rough and afterwards they say how much they care, not** _ **while**_ **they're at it. At least this would be the perfect sex I want to have, alright!?). But I still think I crossed the line (even though I still think there's no line to cross). I dunno, you tell me.**

 **I'm thinking about doing a few more chapters involving marriage or something involving other characters like Panther (to not make them as one-time stuff and make them** _ **less**_ **secondary), but I think this ending was pretty cool and adding more stuff would make it stupid, lol. Maybe I can make a whole new fic, I dunno. I accept ideas for future stuff, if you like my style.**

 **Speaking of style, I honestly** _ **REALLY**_ **liked the idea that I got here, but I'm not sure if the way I wrote it is… the best. I fucking ran out of synonyms for smile or kiss, okay? And tongue literally has no synonyms more than "taste buds", which wouldn't make any sense… I think (not being English makes it hard to say** _ **when**_ **something is weird and when it isn't). So! If someone really liked the plot of the chapter, feel free to write it better than I did (I'd be happy at least). Point out any mistakes on typing and stuff, because I wrote mostly at night and I don't pay attention. And please someone send me links to look for synonyms or stuff like that. I have one called "thesaurus", and it looks cool, but it's always wise to have back up :P**

 **As to why I took a while to upload again (and here comes life related stuff that nobody cares about, so you can avoid this last part). I've been feeling kinda sad about art in general. My brain works like this: "If it works in your first try, keep going; if it goes bad, throw it away." It takes a lot for me to understand that these things take time, and I still know I didn't do really well in this either. The few reviews I got were enough to keep the feeling alive for a few months, then I dropped it until I pushed myself back up against my own will (I know art is about expressing yourself and having fun, but when no one has fun with you, it really doesn't make any sense to keep going. At least for me). And of course, the people who read this and the few who took their time to give an opinion; thank you, I really appreciate it! :D**

 **Will I make new stuff? Maybe. When? Soon or never, I dunno. It's not like I want to** _ **depend**_ **from reviews to keep going (and I don't want that, trust me), but they're still a big boost for me.**

 **Well, anyways, thanks for reading (again lol)! Maybe I'll see you again when I decide to make something new.**

 **Lol right I can't see you.**

 **And I think I covered everything up! Well, have a good… life, I guess, since I don't know what time are you reading this.**

 **Also…**

 **UwU**


End file.
